Talk To Me
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: Momo hasn't been the same since Aizen left, and neither has her best friend. Now that she feels lonely, and broken... all she wants is to talk to him. Toushiro/Momo fluff.


Talk To Me: Toushiro/Momo

Talk To Me: Toushiro/Momo

Momo sat on her bed, eyes open and staring at the picture of her former Taichou. "Aizen-taichou," she whispered. She sniffled, eyes already red and puffy from crying for hours on end. Where was Shiro-chan? Why would he just ignore her when they crossed paths? Couldn't he see she was slowly breaking? No, she shook her head. Not slowly. Rapidly. Which was why she needed his helping hand now, his emerald eyes to stare at her, and his words to reach her senses. "Toushiro…kun," she mumbled while laying down to try to rest.

The morning came all too quickly, sun shining through the curtains and onto her pale face. Momo groaned and rolled out of the bed sleepily, still in her Shinigami outfit. Last night, something had stirred inside of her. Today, she would talk to Toushiro. No matter what.

She nervously knocked on the door of Toushiro's office, and the door slid open to reveal a smiling Matsumoto. "Hello Hinamori-chan, are you looking for Taichou?"

"Y-yes," she nodded furiously, while averting her eyes from anywhere but the ground.

"Just a second then," Matsumoto turned to the office interior, and then beckoned Hinamori inside. Toushiro sat at his desk, eyes focused and eyebrows furrowed in concentration about his paperwork. "Hinamori," he greeted without looking up.

"S-shiro-chan… um…"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou."

"R-right… um, Hitsugaya-kun. I… just want to talk to you…" He slowly raised his head up to gaze at her, "OK. Talk then."

"I'm…"

"Matsumoto," he barked, "leave." The busty women slumped over in defeat and walked out of the room. Toushiro paused for a moment, making sure her reiatsu was out of range, before gesturing to Momo to continue. "Hitsugaya-kun… I'm afraid. Aizen-taichou left… and I haven't been the same. It's like there's a piece of me missing." The white haired boy growled, but nodded for her to continue. "I just… I'm scared of what's going to happen to the Soul Society… and you, Shiro-chan." He looked taken aback, as if… not quite understanding her fears. "Shiro-chan, you haven't been the same either! You started ignoring me, and I don't want that," she finished quietly. He stood up and coughed.

"Hinamori. I… apologize. I never meant to ignore you," he said, looking mildly embarrassed. "I thought it would be better to leave you alone… with your memories of… Aizen," Toushiro spat his name out like a curse, and Momo flinched. "Hitsugaya-kun… of course not. I thought you were angry at me…"

"Tch. No. Frustrated at the entire situation, I hate that man for what he's done to you Momo. Understand that."

"I do understand… I just wish it didn't have to be like that."

"Well it DOES," he snapped, "look Hinamori. You ignored me too. All for Aizen and his garbage. I dealt with it, because you were happy. I'm not exactly pleased that it was all lies." Suddenly she understood, Shiro-chan must have been in pain too… she was selfish. And thought she could have everything she wanted. Poor Hitsugaya-kun… Momo had never meant for it to be like this. "I'm sorry… Hitsugaya-kun. I didn't realize it."

"It's fine," he grumbled.

"I've just been so confused lately. But the one thing that was clear… was that I wanted to be around you Shiro-chan. I wanted to talk to you." He chuckled darkly, and sat down again at his desk. "You could have just shown up. Like you did today…"

"I was afraid of that too. Don't you understand what I'm saying Shiro-chan?"

"No, not really." She sighed in frustration and plopped onto the couch. This boy was a genius, right? Well… why was this so hard then? "You make me feel better Hitsugaya-kun. You… there's just something about you. Does that make it anymore clear," she mumbled, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. Toushiro grinned, but shook his head. "Not yet. Stop being confusing Hinamori, get to the point."

"Shiro-chan! It's painfully obvious what I'm saying…"

"Apparently not," he smirked. Momo scowled and got up to walk over to him. "Look Shiro-chan. I like you. A lot."

"I knew that, I thought we were best friends," he said lazily. There was a trace of amusement dancing in his eyes, and it became clear that Toushiro had known all along what she meant. "You're mean, Shiro-chan."

"You're a crybaby Bed-Wetter-Momo. And you're too shy," he growled. The captain stood up, and pecked her lips quickly. "Don't be afraid to come talk to me, idiot."

"R-right Shiro-chan."

"STOP calling me that."


End file.
